


Did it for Love, Now Someone Please Love me

by Blue_Queen662



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Breakups, F/M, Family, Gen, Hurt feelings, Langst, Love, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-04-22 22:37:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Queen662/pseuds/Blue_Queen662
Summary: Breakups are hard, but he loved Shiro - so he knew that he needed to let Shiro be with Keith.Months go by, will the pain ever fade?





	1. Pain Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Oldest to Youngest:
> 
> Coran: 47  
> Shiro: 28  
> Allura: 26  
> Matt: 25  
> Keith: 24  
> Lance: 23  
> Hunk: 23  
> Pidge:19

Pain isn’t anything new in Lance’s life.

He knew for a long time that Shiro wouldn’t be his forever.

He saw the way those grey eye wandered over to Keith. How Shiro’s gaze never truly met his after Keith showed up.

The kisses became fake, the words now lies, the touches like sandpaper to his skin.

Shiro didn’t love him anymore.

Even if the older man tried to convince himself that he was still in love with Lance - Lance knew better.

And he knew Keith liked Shiro back.

And Lance pushed them together - it stung Lance; feeling pain shiver throughout his body, greed and jealousy try and sneak up on him.

But he still lead together.

So they can be happy.

He loved Shiro, and his happiness was worth his own.

One night, Lance called up Keith; telling him that he wanted to meet him at the ocean.

That’s where he and Shiro where waiting.

Obvious, Shiro followed along - still trying to convince himself that Lance is the one, and not Keith.

The shock on Shiro’s face was adorable when Keith showed up. It hurt when it remained him of how Shiro use to look at him.

“Keith?” Shiro spoke. “What are you doing here?”

“Lance called me,” Keith replied in a soft tone.

Lance’s hands shook as he presses them against Shiro’s back - and gently pushed him forward.

“I’m breaking up with you,” Lance spoke as Shiro’s body moved so easily towards Keith.

Without hesitation.

Not once did he look back at Lance.

It made it hurt all the more.

Shiro cradled Keith’s plump cheeks in his hands, and kissed him.

Tears stung Lance’s eyes, his heart throbbed in his chest - it pounded in his ears.

The sand shifted underneath him. He ran.

Even with the sound of the waves crashing against the sand - he could hear Shiro call out for him.

But he didn’t stop - and Shiro... Didn’t run after him.

God did he want Shiro to run after him. For there to be something still keeping them together.

That Shiro still might love him.

But he didn’t.

Shiro wasn’t coming.

And the truth hurt all the more.

*

Lance stayed at his sisters place for a short while - not wanting to see Shiro, but had his phone on him, so the man could’ve called. He did want to hear his voice still. Lance loved his voice, but Shiro didn’t even text him a single message.

It soon came to mind that Shiro finally must feel free from Lance.

When the thought did hit him, only two weeks after, it was at work. Tears suddenly slid down his face, his boss started yelling at him. In anger, he smashed a mug on a table at his workplace, then a left hook to his bosses face.

He was fired.

In a fit of anger, Lance dumped the burning coffee onto his once boss.

Nothing went right.

It never did after he let Shiro go.

  
*

Things were finally looking bright.

Lance found a new job and moved out of his apartment.

It was small and not the nearest. But it didn’t have to be.

Lance wasn’t trying to impress anyone, not now.

He now worked at his best friend’s restaurant as a waiter.

Hunk was a kind man, and a long time friend.

Recently, he got married to his long time girlfriend who got pregnant with their first child when first starting their business together.

Shay is a lovely women. Like mother when Lance first met her in high school, but without the children back then.

They were happy to see Lance be part of their growing family.

He was happy.

Until, he wasn’t.

Two Months had passed, and Lance was doing just fine. He was at work, finishing up his shift before Shiro and Keith came into the restaurant.

Lance didn’t want to see them.

Why would he?

He gave up on a life with Shiro so that he could be happy, and not once did he thank him, or contact him in anyway.

Yes Lance moved, yes he ran - but he couldn’t see him then - and now he doesn’t want to see him now.

He could have called!

But he didn’t.

With a heavy heart, Lance took a deep breath.

A smile, a fake smile and joyful eyes is his mask.

“Hello. My name is Lance and tonight I will be your waiter.” It was so painful to watch them be happy.

Shiro almost looked confused. “Lance? What are you doing here? I thought you worked at the-“

“What can I get for you tonight?” He stopped Shiro from asking.

He didn’t want to hear it.

It was an awkward night.

They both tried to ask questions that Lance brushed off like nothing.

Once Shiro and Keith left, Lance was ready to go home.

As he reached the back door - he noticed that they didn’t leave as he previously thought.

Shiro and Keith where waiting for him. By his motorcycle.

Anger bubbled in his chest, watching them talk back and forth by his vehicle.

They didn’t seem to notice him like Lance noticed them.

They didn’t want to talk then, so why now?

Why after almost three months did he think this, of all times, of all places, was the best time to talk?

Stupid Shiro.

Stupid Keith.

Even more stupid heart. Why must he feel all theses things...

He choked back the lump in his throat, pushing the door open. Slowly, he steps to the motorcycle, pulling out his keys that seemed to jingle.

“Lance,” Keith spoke, looking up at the young man.

“What are you doing here? It’s 11 at night. Go home,” Lance spoke coldly.

Shiro steppes forward, placing a hand on Lance’s shoulder - Lance pulls away from the all too familiar touch that sent shivers down his spine.

An impatient sigh leaves the back of Shiro’s throat as his hand pulls back from the rejection.

“Lance,” he spoke, it was like honey to Lance’s ears - hot, boiling honey being poured into his ears. “We just want to talk,” he whispered like one would to calm down a wild animal.

Growls leave the tan man as he steps back. “You had three months to try and talk! You could’ve even called, but you didn’t.” Hissed Lance.

The older of the three seemed to be taken aback by his former lover’s words. “I-I was confused,” he stutters, looking down at the ground. Ashamed.

Lance scoffed. “You? You were confused?” He chuckles darkly, wanting more then anything to cry. “You have no right to be! You didn’t even stop, not a single stutter as you walked up to Keith and Kissed him! How do you think I feel?!” He barked, furious. Mouths of anger and sadness bubbling to the surface.

It was like a built to the chest for Shiro. He hissed in pain, his teeth dug into his bottom lip.

Lance’s eyes widen, tears stung his cheeks.

It was clear.

So, so, so clear.

Now Lance knew, and it angered him.

Not once did Shiro ever think of how he felt after the breakup.

He started to wheeze as more tears stung like needles in his eyes.

“Not once did you think of how I must felt? Not once did you think of me?” He asked, yet already knew the answer. The horrible, horrible truth. “Did you!?”

“No! Lance I-“

“If you say ‘love,’ I’ll kill you!” Screams Lance in a broken voice. “You stopped loving me, when Keith came along!” He yells, foot stomping the ground with fists trembling.

“Are you blaming me?!” Keith spat.

“No!” Lance sent to vicious, feral glance at the young man with the mullet. “I’m blaming him,” growls Lance as he points to Shiro. “You tried so hard to make both of use believe that you still loved me, but I saw through that fucking mask of yours. I let him—have you. Even if it hurt me; even if I knew I too, could play stupid. Play make believe. But I didn’t. Because I loved you!” He sobbed, pouring out every last drop of suffering he had to endure. “And not once, not fucking once, did you ever think of what I wanted after the breakup!? Not once did you call me, not once were you willing to talk - all because you were confused?! That’s fucking bullshit!” Screams Lance; reviling the ugliest side to all three of them. The one thing he desperately tried to hide from everyone. 

“Lance - calm down. Please,” Shiro begged. Sorry for all that he’s done to Lance.

But it didn’t matter now. Scream isn’t going to help Lance.

His breathing slows a bit, but his body still trembles like a leaf in the wind. “Fine. I said all I wanted too anyway,” he whispered in a raspy voice, stuffing the keys to the motorbike back into his pocket. He isn’t finished, properly never will be, but Shiro doesn’t know that.

A soft, yet hesitate smile pulls at Shiro’s lips. “Okay. Now maybe we can-“ Lance cut him off again:

“I forgive you. Now, if you excuse me, I’m going home,” Lance spoke softly, turning a heel.

“What? Where are you going?” Keith said.

“I’m taking a bus home.”

Again. They didn’t come after him.

Lance scoffed. “Confused my ass.”


	2. Stich Up A New Bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize to anyone that read the first chapter when it first came out and had to wait this long.

Lance tucks the chewed up pencil behind his ear while biting down on the lid of a sharpie he was using. His eyes squint at the sheet of paper in hand.

 

“You really are a big help Lance, but it’s okay if you want to go home,” Hunk said as he unpacked the last box of supplies for a party his restaurant was catering for.

 

“Nah,” he slurs with the marker still between his lips. “I rather finish up here first. Or this will stress the hell out of me tomorrow,” he spoke passed the sharpie with drool pooling out of his mouth.

 

“Dude - stop. You’re drooling,” sasses Hunk as Lance scribbles down some notes.

 

“Shut up,” Lance pops the ‘p’ at the end while removing the marker between his lips. “Look, I’m all done,” he boasted, smirking up at his best friend.

 

Hunk can practically see the sparkles surrounding his best bud, but can’t help but sadly smile down at him; knowing that after this, Lance is going to stop buy the bar again and drink. It’s still sad, Hunk had to pick between his best friend and good friend. But Lance was best choice.

 

Slowly, Lance stands up. The tall, slender man leans backwards, cracking his back before stretching out his arms.

 

“You heading out?” Shay asks, walking in with a sleeping baby on her chest.

 

“Yeah. I’ll be back early tomorrow though.” He says, slipping his coat over his shoulders.

 

“Okay, be safe,” chirps Shay as she waves him out.

 

Lance turns as he opens the door. after kissing the palm, Lance flings it towards the happy couple. “Chow bella,” he sang as the door closed.

 

Lance hums contently, walking down the street. It’s become a habit of some sort.

 

After the night of Shiro and Keith “confronting” him, Lance would walk to a diner down the street and grab breakfast or dinner. It’s a cute little building. Food is warm, and cheep.

 

Spotting the place, Lance hums once more, stepping to the place.

 

He strolled in, like he normally did. Greeted the owner, Coran, and the waitress, Katie, who goes by Pidge.

 

But when Lance went to sit in his booth, never would have thought it be a night to change his life.

 

*

 

Allura and Matt had grown tired. Their love life had become boring. Not in the homies, lovebird type of way.

 

Like the spark went out. Not between them. Never. It was more like something was missing.

 

Not fully complete.

 

A puzzle piece that is yet to be slowed into place.

 

Allura and Matt could tell something was needed to complete the duo; unfortunately it never came to mind that the duo needed to turn into a trio.

 

Neither knew what to expect when they stopped at that diner just a few streets away from the office.

 

Knocking a few back at an office party, they needed warm midnight munchies to calm the buzz.

 

The walked in and lazily sat in a comfiest looking booth. Crashing into the plush fabric.

 

“Hey Matt?” The waitress greeted, popping her gum.

 

The tired man looks up to the all too familiar voice. His tired hazelnut eyes roam over the uniform. “So this is where you work?” He asks, lazily blinking at her.

 

“You too look even more like shit the last time I saw you.” Pidge hums, arm cross with a shrug.

 

Matt chuckles, “and you seem to be working. Last time I saw you: you got into a fight with some hairy lady over a video game,” he smiles. Allura hums, taking a sip of her coffee.

 

“Gotta make money some how. Mom and dad said they aren’t going to pay my university funds until I prove it,” she says, cocking her hand on her hip. “And you know I’ll cut a bitch it she touches what is rightfully mine,” she warns with a sharp hiss of her snake tongue. Matt chuckles. She sighs. “Luckily it’s summer,” she spoke, plopping the menus to the wooden tabletop. “I also recommend moving. A regular comes in and this is his seat,” with the warning, Pidge turned her heel and into the kitchen.

 

Allura leans into Matt’s shoulder and tiredly slurs, “should we move?”

 

Matt shrugs. “I doubt he’d care. Probably some guy coming back from a party waisted and lonely.”

 

“Like us?” Allura yawns, snuggling into Matt’s shoulder.

 

After a few minutes, they ordered. And once again, Pidge warned them to switch booths. Once again, the couple didn’t comply.

 

Allura found herself drifting into the heat of her lover’s warmth. Just as sleep is about to snatch her, a voice pulls her back.

 

“You’re in my seat,” the young man states in a lifeless tone. Voice like boiling honey being poured down her ears.

 

Matt perked up to the words, smirking at the young man. “I was wrong,” he chuckles.

 

Allura hums, sitting up with a arch of her back as the muscles stretch. Her eyes catch on the tall, lean frame of the young man. Her blue eyes like dark whirlpools into the inky black of the sea. Skin burned with caramel and hair soaked in chocolate. His face twisted into a scowl, a childish pout. His eyes begging to be loved.

 

Slowly, Allura’s gaze falls to her husband. He sees it two. Feels it.

 

That spark.

 

Sighing, Lance plops himself across from the couple, not seeming to care at the wide eye expressions they gave him.

 

Causally, Lance raises his arm; grabbing Pidge’s attention. “Pidge,” his voice booms with confidence and comfort. “I want to feel like a kid. Chicken strips and fires please,” he says cheerily.

 

Matt bursts out laughing, too drained to believe it. “Yo just sat down without permission and ordered food?” His raspy voice chuckles as he eyes the young man with lovely blue eyes.

 

Lance hums, both hands extending over the table. “Lance. Nice to meet you,” he grins.

 

Allura and Matt gladly shook. Hands smooth and a firm grip.

 

He was defiantly what the pair wanted.

 

The rest of the the 1 am night sky spent in that diner. Small talk turned into a full conversation. A conversation turned into Lance handing over his number to the couple.

 

Lance found his heart skip. An aching throb in his throat as he eats and speaks. It was so easy to open up to these strangers. Lance was afraid he might say something he’ll regret.

 

It probably wasn’t a good idea to let the formally tipsy couple, who just somewhat sobered up and now tired, drive. In a pure black car.

 

With the decisions given, Lance drove the couple home.

 

It didn’t feel foreign to be in that car. Driving a couple to their, well what Lance assumed, penthouse by the size of the room and the number of floors it took to get there.

 

With the drossy couple perched on each shoulder, Lance was forced to carry the pair to and from the elevator.

 

The two fumbled into bed. Lance could help the huff of laughter at them acting like toddlers.

 

It’s a warm, caring feeling that swells in his chest. Lance swallows.

 

This isn’t him.

 

Not anymore.

 

This isn’t right.

 

I just met them.

 

The pain won’t stop.

 

They aren’t mine.

 

I’m not a house-wrecker.

 

Not again. Not—

 

Thoughts both new and old buzz around into his brain like a swarm of bees.

 

A struggled sigh passed his lips. Lance turns his back to the collapsed couple on the bed that seemed to big for two humans alone.

 

A thought that didn’t come to mind until now passed him by. ‘Damn, they must be loaded,’ he thinks for only a moment. Not paying it much mind.

 

Lance’s face twists into a pained expression. This could of been him and Shiro if Lance just played along. The romance he saw this couple portray is something Lance earned for. Jealous for.

 

Suddenly, Lance turns, smiling down at them. They were so lucky. “Good night,” he hums in a caring manner.

 

Truly, he’s happy to of met Allura and Matt tonight. As Lance gasps—being yanked backwards into the mattress.

 

Before making an assessment of the situation, Lance is blanketed over with the warm bodies and soft hums of Matt and Allura.

 

The tan young man’s cheeks flush, body stiffening.

 

Allura is the first to speak. “Matt. We both agree we’re keeping him correct?” She slurs, nuzzling into Lance’s shoulder.

 

Matt nods before drifting off the sleep. “Yeah we are definitely keeping him.”

 

Lance stiffened, face flush pinker then a late sunset. “You know I’m not an object right?” He grumbles.

 

Allura hums before joining Matt in slumber.

 

*

 

In the morning, they made Lance breakfast and ask him to come over again.

 

Against his better judgment, Lance went. Again and again.

 

A constant cycle.

 

Week after week, Lance found himself falling into a deep black pit. One that he’s sure it’s far too late to crawl out of.

 

Lance didn’t see it in his close future: waking up in Allura and Matt’s bed after a night of sex. A threesome.

 

Shame, guilt, sadness washes over his waking form.

 

Matt and Allura payed no mind. Only gently cradling him in their loving arms, whispering gentle words into his ears.

 

“We love you, Lance.”

 

His heart swelled with overwhelming joy.

 

Tears stream down his cheeks, rose red teats his cheeks and a trembling smile pulls at his lips.

 

“I love you too.”


End file.
